Fredrick Zoller
Fredrick Zoller is the hidden secondary antagonist of the 2009 Quentin Tarantino film Inglorious Basterds. He was a former soldier, considered a war hero by the Nazi party after killing 250 soldiers of the allies over the span of three days. A huge movie buff, he works together with the minister of propaganda Joseph Goebbels to turn his real life story into a feature film. When he meets a young woman who owns a theater named Emmanuelle Mimieux, he immediately becomes infatuated with her. Little does he know, her name is actually Shosanna, and she is seeking vengeance for the slaughter of her Jewish family. His crush on her, and the premiere of his film, play a crucial part in the main plot of the film. He was portrayed by Daniel Brühl who also portrayed Helmut Zemo in Captain America: Civil War. Plot Shosanna first runs into Fredrick outside of her theater at night. She is immediately put off by his flirting (due to that fact that he is a German soldier), but it is mostly harmless in the end. The next day, she runs into him again while she is eating in a bistro. Fredrick tells her about his famous achievements in the war, while she uncomfortably listens. Shosanna is eventually taken by him to meet with high ranking Nazi officials, and after some persuading, convinces them to premier the propaganda film about his war exploits "Nation's Pride", at her theater. Using these series of coincidences to her advantage, Shosanna plots to blow her theater up, and take all of the top Nazi officials out. At the premier, Fredrick is blissfully unaware of Shosanna's plan as he watches his feature film. Midway through the film, he gets up to visit her, interrupting her plan. Shosanna tries and get him to leave, but Fredrick forces his way inside. With nothing else to do, Shosanna convinces Fredrick that she wants to sleep with him, but instead reaches into her purse, pulls out a gun, and shoots Fredrick. Feeling a bit of remorse, she approaches his body, but Fredrick isn't dead yet, and he shoots her in return. Shosanna's body falls over next to his, and they both die. Quotes Gallery Fredrick Zoller 4.png|Fredrick in Nation's Pride 0 Fredrick Zoller 1.png|Fredrick's "Fateful" Meeting 0 Fredrick Zoller 2.png|Fredrick Talking with Shosanna 0 Fredrick Zoller 3.png|Fredrick Kills Shosanna Trivia *Despite being a Nazi, Zoller is arguably Tarantino's most sympathetic villain. Throughout the film he is mostly harmless, and genuinely friendly. Although he is a Nazi war hero, he is caught up in the nationalist rhetoric, feels like he genuinely helped his country, and seems no more villainous than most "war heroes". It isn't until the end when he ends up interfering Shosanna's plans, that he finally becomes a real threat. Even then, he doesn't hurt Shosanna until she shoots him first. However, every aspect of his character, and how genuine his kindness is, is up to interpretation: also making him Tarantino's most morally ambiguous villain. *His film "Nation's Pride" was not entirely filmed, but all of the clips seen in the film, were directed by Eli Roth, who also plays Donny Donowitz in the film. *Zoller is left handed. Category:Nazis Category:Affably Evil Category:Grey Zone Category:Movie Villains Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Arrogant Villains Category:In love villains Category:Murderer Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Propagandists Category:Military Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Obsessed Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Fanatics Category:Supremacists Category:Charismatic villain Category:Sophisticated Category:One-Man Army Category:Delusional Category:Pawns Category:Deceased Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Jingoist Villains